Truth or Dare: PARTY
by Kali-Aurai
Summary: This is where you can submit truths or dares to any character you want. Not restricted to Naruto characters, but will probably focus on them. No pairings, and please, no M rated dares. Review and tell: Truth or Dare!
1. Rules and Author's Dare

Hello, to my fourth fanfiction! Fourth because I haven't finished typing the third and haven't uploaded it. This is one of those stories that you can say truth or dare. Just state the character and your truth or dare. No story scripts for your truth or dare, that just pisses me off. And no M rated dares yet.

All characters are welcome here, so there is no certain anime you have to stick with.

Truth or Dare: PARTY

Truth or Dare

Rules and Author's Dare

Rules and Guidelines:

Even thought this story is categorized under Naruto, I will include all characters from anime, manga, games, books and TV shows.

No M rated dares, please.

Character dares and truths must include which anime, manga, game, book or TV show he/she is from. No limit on where the character can come from, just remember: Some characters (*cough* Spongebob *cough*) may not be included.

Characters will most likely be OOC and in the event of a truth I don't know the answer to, a story will most likely be invented.

Seeing as how this is the first chapter and I have no truth or dare reviews, I've decided to let my friends come up with the dares.

1st dare: From Kari

"I dare Kali to sing 'I'm a Little Teapot'."

Um. I didn't know I could be dared. And Hell no, I'm not going to sing! . . . I believe I now have to think up a punishment dare for myself. Damn!

Um. I dare myself to. . . forget the punishment dare for now. If anyone wants to decide my punishment dare, review and tell.

2nd dare: From me, Kali

I dare Kakashi and Miroku to act like GAY perverts instead of their normal perverted actions.

Kakashi: Noooooo! I'm straight though!

Miroku: But, but, but. Kagome!

Me: Kakashi. If you are straight, why are there fanfics about you and Iruka? And several other male characters?

Kakashi: Uh. . . well. Fine then. I'll do it. Just because I'm scared of your punishment dare.

Kagome: Don't bring me into this Miroku. And I think it will be funny to watch Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's reactions.

Miroku: That's a good reason to go along with this. Okay.

Okay! Now that that dare is over, onto the next! Warning though, it is a little disturbing.

3rd dare: From Kite

"I dare Sasuke to. . . eat a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while moaning "Oh yeah, OOOOhhh!!" r.r

Sasuke: The Hell! I'm not that desperate!

Me: So you say. Do it or face my punishment Truth.

Sasuke: T-truth?

Me: Yes, Sasuke. And the truth will be—

Sasuke: Fine! I-I'll do it. . .

Me: Good boy, Sasuke.

Sasuke begins eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Sasuke: Oh yeah. . .Mmmm. Ooohh. . .

Kakashi: Keep moaning like that, Sasuke, and I'll—

Me: Okay! Enough! We'll end the chapter here.

Please review and tell me your truths or dares! All ideas are welcome. Maybe there will be a chapter for the M rated dares later. Maybe. Please give me ideas, or I'll be forced to ask my friends for dares again. Then, there will be some definite acid ideas. Don't make me subject to their tortures ideas, such as, uh, this:

Rejected idea #1: Sasuke naked humping a tree while moaning.

So, please. Don't let me be tortured by ideas and mental images like that. REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm writing this chapter after recieving only one dare. So sad.

**A Chicken Suit and a Thong?!?**

1st dare: From SportyGurl1997

"LOL! I dare Sasuke(BWUAHAHA!) to dance the Macarena in a Chicken outfit, let SAkura and Naruto videotape him, and put it on youtube!"

Me: Muahahaha, you heard her, Sasuke.

Sasuke: B-but. . .I don't want to!

Me: You also don't want to shave your head, either.

Sasuke: Fine! I'll do it.

Sasuke heads to props department (wow, I have a props dept.?!?) to find a chicken suit. Naruto and Sakura pull out their phones as Sasuke returns wearing the Bo the Hen costume from Skip Beat.

Sasuke: This is the only chicken I could find.

L puts on the Macarena.

Sasuke half-heartedly twirled in circles: Hey, Macarena. . .

Me: That's not the Macarena. **This **is the Macarena.

I demonstrate the proper way to dance it.

Sasuke: I'm Japanese, dammit! How the Hell you expect me to know the Macarena?!? And have you ever tried to dance in a chicken suit?!?

Kyoko and Sho get into a cat fight. Ren Tsuruga breaks it up.

Awkward silence for a moment.

Me: Well, I suppose we'll move on to the next dare.

2nd Dare: From Shavonne

"I dare everyone to moan "A,E,I,O,U" while eating a pickle."

Everyone: O.o

Me: Well, by everyone, I hope she doesn't mean me. Okay, everyone, get to eating those big, juicy pickles now. (And for the record, Mary's pickle was better. This is just to end that conversation between her and Claudia.)((I don't care whose pickle was better!!!)) Lee, you done handing out pickles yet?

Lee: Yes!

Me: Why the Hell are you dressed as a pickle?

Lee: Well. . .

Me: Never mind. Don't care. _Get ready! Get set! Start moaning!_

Everyone begins to moan and eat pickles except. . .

Sephiroth: Screw this!!!!

Me: Do it, you freakishly hot moron.

Sephiroth: No.

Me: You better eat that pickle or I'll make you eat Cloud's pickle.

Cloud covers himself up.

Everyone finishes moaning "A . . .E . . .I. . .O . . .U. . ."

Sephiroth: Fine, damn you.

Sephiroth moans and eats the pickle, turning red as everyone else stares at him.

Sephiroth: I hate you, dammit. . .

Me: Yep, I know. Too bad I'm the author and you aren't.

Sephiroth: Muahaha. . .Me the author of this. That'd be awesome. Everyone would bow down before my total hotness!!

(Lighting strikes)

Me: Okay. Well. That's enough of that.

3rd Dare: From Kite

"I dare L to swim in a swimming pool sized cake while wearing a thong!"

A somewhat akward silence for a moment.

L: Awesome! I always wanted to do that!

Light: What did you just say?

L: I mean, minus the thong.

Light: Sure L.

L: Keep this up, Light, and there won't be anymore yaoi stories about us.

Light: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU ----------- (Language to, uh, 'colorful' to mention)

Me: Okay, stop acting like a married couple, people are getting bored. L, the dare.

L: Okay, off to props department!

Me: Sasuke, what are you doing?

Sasuke looks guiltily up from the Bo head he was just making out with.

Sasuke: Nothing!

Me: . . . Poor Bo. First Ren pulls her hat off in one episode (Ren blushes) and now you're making out with a frickin' chicken costume. How desperate are you?

L returns in a thong from props dept. saving Sasuke from further critisism.

L: Where's the cake?

Me: Oh, I forgot. I got distracted. Um, Light, Misa, and Sephiroth. Help L bake that really large cake.

Sephiroth: Why me? I thought you already got bored of me!

Me: Yeah and? That's for you saying you could be the author. Puh-lease. Who would want to see that? Well, me, kinda but that's not important here.

Sephiroth: Frickin' moody fangirls. . .

Me: Well, while waiting for that cake to, uh, bake. . . Sasuke!

Sasuke jumps up.

Sasuke: Wh-What?!?

Me: The hell are you and Cloud doing?!?

Cloud: Uh, I was, uh, forced?

Me: Holy. . . This story has issues. . .

Sasuke: You're the one writing it, what do you expect.

Me: Well, I was hoping for something entertaing, but with how I seem to carry on about stupid stuff, it seems a little boring in spots. Then again, I'm just typing with no set storyline.

Light: Your frickin' cake is done!

Me: Okay. Good. I was getting bored.

L hops up and down on the diving board placed above the cake. I begin to feel nausous as that thong is NOT doing a very good job of covering him up.

Me: Just jump already! Preferably before I puke!

L jumps into the cake. Too late I realize it's impossible to swim in a cake.

Me: Why the hell did I just realize that?!?

L pops out of the side of the cake.

L: Weeeeeee~

He falls onto the groung and lays there.

Me: Holy- L! Couldn't you have kept that stupid thong on?!?

L weakly gives a thumbs up and goes to sleep.

Me: Right. Well, I'd leave him there, but knowing Sasuke or some of these people here. . . Light. Put clothes on L and this will be the end of the chapter.

Light: Why me? Just because I might've seen him naked a couple of times before. . .

Me: I didn't really need to know that. Just go.

Light carries L to the props department and this ends the chapter. See ya and review!!! And please dare someone!!!!


End file.
